


Fallen From Grace

by Duchesse



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vampire Sex, gender-neutral, this isn't the most detailed i've ever been but yknow, vampire romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: To take your mind off of the past, Alucard distracts you with a favorite pastime.[Alucard | Reader].





	Fallen From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got asked several times to do Alucard smut. I finally relented, so here you go. Just a heads up, some details are explicit, soooooooo

“Do you still have hopes that the Vatican will take you back?”

You supplied him with a noncommittal grunt upon reaching your bedroom door, jarring it open with a kick before taking lengthy, lethargic strides inside towards your bed. Alucard must have found a shred of courtesy in him that day as he took it upon himself to quietly shut it prior to following you deeper into the room.

His question was not an easy one to answer, especially not after being faced with familiar faces whom you had been acquainted with most of your life. Leadership within the Vatican was taut, often only changing in circumstances of death or crisis, and even then most knew who would be next to step up to the podium.

In essence, the Vatican offered no welcome to surprises. Your fall from grace had been exactly that: an unwarranted surprise that tainted their image. Despite the dedication you had offered the Church, the innumerable hours suffering for their cause and running the corridors of marble with bare feet as a child–it meant nothing to them.

The moment they had found out the Hellsing family pet had touched you, you had been hoisted from your chambers and tossed to the streets, discarded like garbage.

Even now, years later, you still flinched at the sight of them. 

You wondered how you were still alive after all this time.

“That’s a senseless thing to wish for,” Alucard said, jarring you from your thoughts to where he sat on the edge next to you. A shiver rocketed down your spine as his fingers threaded into your hair, tightening at your scalp to tilt your face up towards him. “You’re a part of Hellsing now. You’re where you belong, where you’ve always belonged.”

“I can’t erase my memories of my life with the Vatican, Alucard,” you rebuffed with a tinge of annoyance. “I wouldn’t want to forget. Those memories, however awful or good they were, make me who I am. Just like how I wouldn’t want to forget anything about Hellsing, or you.”

Alucard offered nothing else to the conversation except a hiss of laughter that was soon masked by his lips pressing firmly against yours. A soft sigh managed to escape the lip-lock, your side melting against his as the worries and stress from the encounter sank to the farthest reaches of your mind. He had a way of easing your burdens like that, it was the strangest thing.

It wasn’t long before your back sank into the mattress, bearing his weight atop of you with your gaze pointed towards the dark ceiling. His mouth worked skillfully to the side of your neck, circling to your throat where his lips lingered across the throbbing vein beneath the skin. Almost as if feeling your discomfort, swallowing thickly from how long he was taking to move on, you felt his lips spread wide before nipping playfully at your flesh.

You flinched, his chest rumbled with restrained laughter.

To your relief, he finally moved down to your clavicle, leaving a moist path behind that made you shiver against the cool night air. He invited more in with each button he popped apart on your shirt, plucking at the flimsy fabric teasingly for a moment, head shifting just enough to gauge your reaction as the air caught beneath it and caressed your body.

“Alucard…” you growled, tempted to swat him off of you for his antics.

“Irritable tonight, aren’t we?” he said derisively, unfastening the final buttons to peel the shirt away to your shoulders before giving a semblance of an aggravated sigh at the sight of a thin undershirt still shielding you from him. “I’ll never understand your fascination with so many layers. They waste so much precious time.”

“Are you just going to complain the entire time?” you asked monotonously, shrugging the button-up off your shoulders, then reaching to the hem of your undershirt to discard across the room, finally welcoming the cold air and his moist breath on your chest. “I’ll kick you out…”

Alucard gave a defiant sigh, his long, slender tongue massaging a nipple whilst a hand busied with the the front of your pants. “And miss your chance at a good fuck? There’s a surprise.”

You jutted your lips, huffing as you twined your fingers into his black locks and gave a sharp tug against his scalp, prompting a grunt and his teeth pinching your skin hard enough to make you wince. 

“Jesus, don’t bite!”

“Hm? Jesus isn’t here, it’s only me.” 

You thrust your head back against the mattress, blowing the hair from your face while Alucard simply laughed airily against your chest and plunged a hand beneath the waist of your pants and glided his fingertips across your pelvis. For the first time that night you squirmed beneath his touch, keenly aware of his fingers in proximity to your groin, circling lower and lower.

It wasn’t until his fingertips ghosted over you, stroking you painstakingly slow, methodically, that your breath rushed from your lungs and passed your lips as near inaudible quivers. And yet he still heard them, earning a wry smile and offering him the wordless encouragement to travel lower.

The air was unforgiving as him, grazing your chest where his lips had been as it invited goose flesh to peak and hardened your nipples. You didn’t fight him when his fingertips left your groin to grapple your hips, coaxing them high enough for you to shake free of your pants and undergarments.

A rush of heat crept up your neck a ears, spreading inward towards your cheeks at your own eagerness. You didn’t need to see his face to know he watched you smugly, digging at your pride even move as he nestled himself between your legs, lips feathering across your thighs.

“You’re a far cry from your first time,” he reminisced, voice gravelly. “Insecure, clumsy, spineless… you know what gets you off, what makes you cum hardest.”

As his lips maneuvered across your flesh, tongue swirling at the junction between your thigh and pelvis, you could only sigh and weave your fingers into his hair. He behaved, allowing you to guide his head lower until he took you into his mouth.

You tilted your head back into the mattress, taking your lower lip into your mouth to gnaw and keep your silence. Alucard was never the one to enjoy quiet sex, however; hands grasping your thighs to spread wide while the pressure on you amplified, tearing a smothered moan from your throat. 

“Mmmm, you’re so… rude…” you remarked, the lines between your brows easing when he moved away from your groin, taking your hand from his hair to pin against the mattress with a vise grip. “Tonight isn’t the night to be slow, Alucard.”

“Is that so? I disagree. There’s nothing more rewarding than hearing you beg for more. Nothing better than you begging me to fuck you harder,” Alucard whispered huskily, lips smoothing across your jaw. “Do you know what I love the most? It’s your face twisting–”

“God, Alucard. I get it…”

“Your body goes rigid. Sometimes, you writhe like you’re in pain–”

“Oh my god…”

“And when you cum, you–”

Unable to handle it anymore, both from embarrassment and the lewd images planted in your mind, you took his chin and guided his lips on top of yours. His eyes followed your movements as you traced your fingertips across his clothed shoulder, scuffing the fabric between two fingers. 

You would never claim to understand the powers at work when it came to Hellsing, especially in regards to his clothes. His shape seemed to dissipate into a sprawling black haze that slithered up the sides of your arm, cuffing the wrist that trapped him in the lip-lock. You observed him through heavy eyelids; his widening smile and the haze fading into nothing to invite your eyes to revel at his nude body.

Sex wasn’t a rarity between you both, but the opportunity to feel the definition and solidness of his body against yours was. Even now, you marveled as you ghosted your fingers over his flesh, diving lower to trace the grooves in his chest, then venturing lower still to reacquaint yourself with the sharpness of his hips. 

“Why stop there?” he pressed, voice tinged in amusement. He threaded his fingers atop of yours, leading them to grasp his erect cock. “Does it make you proud? I want you as much as you want me.”

There were so many questions you didn’t have answers to, your desire to remedy your curiosity faltering as you stroked his length. Your thumb surrounded the tip, circling slowly as you lubricated the head. 

You chewed on the insides of your cheeks. God, you wanted him. And he knew it.

“Can’t take it?” he taunted, gaze unwavering despite your motions. “Go ahead, then. Show me how filthy you are. Do what you want.”

Once hearing those words, you piped up bravely, “Fine. Lay on your back.”

Alucard stared at you, unblinking, for several moments, presumably attempting to determine if you were pretending to be defiant and lying through your teeth, or your burst of courage held some meaning behind it. You fixed him with an expectant, impatient stare, hand still grasping his cock firmly.

“As you wish.”

Suddenly, the world spun around you wildly as though you had a drink too many with the staff, halting only once you were upright and fully exposed to the emptiness in the room. Alucard shifted below you, raising his thighs just enough to move you higher on his waist. 

“Well, what’s taking so long? Weren’t you in a rush to finish?” he quipped, hands settling on your waist before anchoring atop your hips. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” you managed, lifting your ass off him to guide his cock to your entrance. A sharp breath slipped from your lips as a hiss, sinking your teeth into your lower lip as you adjusted to his girth. You steadied your body, straddling his hips whilst splaying your hands across his chest, rolling forward and back.

“That’s it, faster.” Alucard thrust this hips up, bouncing you as you continued to ride him. His fingers tightened around your hips, forming divots in your flesh, guiding you along by matching his thrusts to your grinding. “More…”

You felt your heart leap against your chest when he hoisted you up by the hips, the tip of his cock just inside of you before ramming you back down to the base, eliciting a moan from your lips. Unlike before, heavy pants and moans tumbled from your mouth loosely the harder you rode him. 

The air in the room changed from a crisp chill to something warmer and heavier; the void that had previously surrounded you felt less intimidating. You could only hear the sound of your heartbeat throbbing frantically against your ribs, the whimpers that Alucard stole away with each merciless thrust, and moist skin slapping together.

“I love it,” Alucard said heavily, sliding his hands from your hips to grope your ass and flip your world once again.You were ensnared by the way his crimson eyes seemed to glow as he stared down at you, groaning with the surge of intensity to his thrusts. “Your expressions are phenomenal. Show me more.”

“Ha… fuck…” you panted, drawing your brows together as you bent your head back into the mattress. Even as the pressure built in your gut, pushing you closer to the the inevitable end, you resisted as much as you were able with the hopes to stove off your orgasm for a while longer. “Slow do-down a little, Alucard.”

“Trying to deprive yourself? You won’t last,” he chuckled, cuffing both your wrists as he pressed them into the mattress. “Let me see you cum. Let me feel you writhe…”

“W-Would you just… shut up…” you snapped between heavy breaths, weary eyes trained on the ceiling. 

Probably the most annoying thing was he was right. You didn’t last as long as you would have liked. Alucard plunged into you a number of times, each thrust more forceful than the last, his face perfectly placid as he observed the changes in yours. You shriveled away from him, sinking deeper into the mattress as you reached your climax; pleasure rolled through you in hard waves, stealing the cries from your throat while your legs shook violently.

Alucard slowed his paced, allowing you to ride through your orgasm until you were utterly spent and lax below him. Your lolled your head from side-to-side, basking in the afterglow once he slid his cock from your body.

“My, you made a mess of the sheets. Mulberry silk at that.”

“Yeah, okay. Whatever,” you droned with a dismissive wave, pushing onward to something of greater importance. “You’re still hard.”

Alucard offered you a suggestive smile. The man knew no embarrassment. “Indeed. That’s something I’ll have to handle myself.”

“Really? What about a round two?”

“As you wish. The night is still young.”


End file.
